deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/DEATH BATTLE: A fake fighting game based on my Death Battle series
DISCLAIMER: I have no idea how to make fighting games. But if any of you do, then feel free to make this game if you want to. Character profiles Lloyd Irving *Real Name: Lloyd Irving *Series: Tales of Symphonia *Gender: Male *Hails from: Iselia *Alignment: Hero *Age: 17 *Race: Human/Angel *Element: Mana *Weapons: Material Brand *Occupation: Student *Title: The Drifting Swordsman Kirito *Real Name: Kazuto Kirigaya *Series: Sword Art Online *Gender: Male *Hails from: Japan *Alignment: Hero *Age: 16 *Race: Human/Spriggan *Element: Illusion *Weapons: Elucidator, Dark Repulser *Occupation: Student *Title: The Black Swordsman Palutena *Real Name: Palutena *Series: Kid Icarus *Gender: Female *Hails from: Skyworld *Alignment: Hero *Age: Ageless *Race: Human/Goddess *Element: Light *Weapons: Staff *Occupation: Goddess *Title: The Goddess of Light Madoka Kaname *Real Name: Madoka Kaname *Series: Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Gender: Female *Hails from: Mitakihara Town *Alignment: Hero *Age: Ageless *Race: Human/Magical Girl/Goddess *Element: Magic/Light *Weapons: Rose Branch Bow, Universal Bow *Occupation: Student, Magical Girl, Goddess *Title: The Goddess of Hope Pit *Real Name: Pit *Series: Kid Icarus *Gender: Male *Hails from: Skyworld *Alignment: Hero *Age: 13 *Race: Angel *Element: None *Weapons: Palutena Bow, many others *Occupation: Defender of Skyworld *Title: The Warrior Angel Sayaka Miki *Real Name: Sayaka Miki *Series: Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Gender: Female *Hails from: Mitakihara Town *Alignment: Hero *Age: 14 *Race: Human/Magical Girl *Element: Magic, Water, Sound *Weapons: Cutlass *Occupation: Student, Magical Girl *Title: The Defender of Mitakihara Town Slenderman *Real Name: Slenderman *Series: Slender *Gender: Male? *Hails from: Slender Woods *Alignment: Villain *Age: Unknown *Race: Unknown *Element: Darkness, Fire *Weapons: None *Occupation: Forest Spieit *Title: The Slender Man Jeff the Killer *Real Name: Jeff *Series: Jeff the Killer *Gender: Male *Hails from: Unknown *Alignment: Villain *Age: 17 *Race: Human *Element: None *Weapons: Knife *Occupation: Serial killer *Title: The Sleepless Killer Paper Mario *Real Name: Mario *Series: Paper Mario *Gender: Male *Hails from: Mushroom Kingdom *Alignment: Hero *Age: Unknown *Race: Human/Papercraft *Element: Fire, Lightning *Weapons: Hammer *Occupation: Plumber *Title: The Paper Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Mr. Game & Watch *Real Name: Unknown *Series: Game & Watch *Gender: Male *Hails from: Flat Zone *Alignment: Hero *Age: Unknown *Race: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: Frying Pan, Hammer, Bucket, many others *Occupation: Jack-of-all-trades *Title: The Flat Hero Anarchy Jesus *Real Name: AA-j *Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon *Gender: Unknown *Hails from: Power Plant *Alignment: Anti-Hero *Age: Unknown *Race: Zapdos *Element: Lightning *Weapons: None *Occupation: Archangel *Title: The Awesome Thunder Bird Jesus *Real Name: aaabaaajss *Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon *Gender: Male *Hails from: Route 2 *Alignment: Hero *Age: Unknown *Race: Pidgeot *Element: Wind *Weapons: None *Occupation: Messiah *Title: The Messiah of Twitch Air Jordan *Real Name: AAIIIIIRRR *Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon *Gender: Female *Hails from: Silph Co. *Alignment: Hero *Age: Unknown *Race: Lapras *Element: Water, Ice *Weapons: None *Occupation: Princess *Title: The Fresh Princess of Bel-Air All-Terrain Venomoth *Real Name: AATTVVV *Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon *Gender: Male *Hails from: Safari Zone *Alignment: Hero *Age: Unknown *Race: Venomoth *Element: Venom *Weapons: None *Occupation: All-Terrain Vehicle *Title: The Dragonslayer King Fonz *Real Name: AAAAAAAAAA *Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon *Gender: Male *Hails from: Safari Zone *Alignment: Hero *Age: Unknown *Race: Nidoking *Element: Water, Venom, Earth *Weapons: None *Occupation: King *Title: The Moon King Lord Helix *Real Name: Omastar *Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon *Gender: Male *Hails from: Mt. Moon *Alignment: Hero *Age: Unknown *Race: Omastar *Element: Water *Weapons: None *Occupation: God *Title: The Reborn Helix Fossil Taokaka *Real Name: Taokaka *Series: BlazBlue *Gender: Female *Hails from: Lost Town *Alignment: Anti hero *Species: Kaka *Age: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: Apple cores, pillows, bombs, fish bones, baseballs, puppets, kittens, bowling balls, saw blade claws *Occupation: Bounty hunter *Title: The Guardian of the Kaka Blair *Real Name: Blair *Series: Soul Eater *Gender: Female *Hails from: Death City *Alignment: Hero *Species: Cat Girl *Age: Unknown *Element: Magic, Fire *Weapons: Explosive Pumpkins *Occupation: Waitress *Title: The Cat Witch Hiro and Baymax *Real Name: Hiro Hamada, Baymax *Series: Big Hero 6 *Gender: Male, Genderless *Hails from: San Fransokyo *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human, robot *Age: 14, 2 *Element: Technology *Weapons: Rocket Fists *Occupation: Student, Healing Bot *Title: The Genius of San Fransokyo, The Personal Healthcare Companion Hiccup and Toothless *Real Name: Hiccup, Toothless *Series: How to Train Your Dragon *Gender: Male *Hails from: Berkh *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human, Night Fury *Age: Unknown *Element: Fire, Ice *Weapons: Flaming Sword *Occupation: Leader of Berkh, Hiccup's pet *Title: The First Dragon Rider, The Elusive Night Fury Colette Brunel *Real Name: Colette Brunel *Series: Tales of Symphonia *Gender: Female *Hails from: Iselia *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human/Angel *Age: 16 *Element: Mana, Light *Weapons: Chakram Flying Discs *Occupation: Student, Chosen *Title: The Chosen of Regeneration Asuna *Real Name: Asuna Yuuki *Series: Sword Art Online *Gender: Female *Hails from: Japan *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human/Undine *Age: 17 *Element: Water *Weapons: Lambent Light *Occupation: Student/Gamer *Title: The Lightning Flash Shrek and Donkey *Real Name: Shrek, Donkey *Series: Shrek *Gender: Male *Hails from: Shrek's Swamp, Duloc *Alignment: Hero *Species: Ogre, Donkey *Age: Unknown *Element: Noxious Gas, Fire *Weapons: None *Occupation: None *Title: The Big Scary Ogre, The Talking Donkey Freddy Fazbear *Real Name: Freddy Fazbear *Series: Five Nights at Freddy's *Gender: Male *Hails from: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria *Alignment: Villain *Species: Animatronic Bear *Age: Unknown *Element: Metal and Titanium *Weapons: Sword Microphone *Occupation: Entertainer *Title: The Killer Bear Homura Akemi *Real Name: Homura Akemi *Series: Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Gender: Female *Hails from: Mitakihara Town *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human/Magical Girl *Age: 14 *Element: Magic, Time *Weapons: Pistols, Machine Guns, RPG's, Rifles, Shotguns, Missiles, Grenade Launchers, Grenades, Pipe Bombs, C4s, Golf Club, Bow, Shield *Occupation: Student/Magical Girl *Title: The Time-Turning Girl Shadow the Hedgehog *Real Name: Shadow the Hedgehog *Series: Sonic the Hedgehog *Gender: Male *Hails from: Space Colony ARK *Alignment: Anti hero *Species: Hedgehog *Age: Unknown *Element: Chaos energy *Weapons: Shadow Rifle *Occupation: GUN agent *Title: The Ultimate Life Form Sonic the Hedgehog *Real Name: Sonic the Hedgehog *Series: Sonic the Hedgehog *Gender: Male *Hails from: Mobius *Alignment: Hero *Species: Hedgehog *Age: 15 *Element: None *Weapons: None *Occupation: Drifter *Title: The Fastest Thing Alive Meta Knight *Real Name: Meta Knight *Series: Kirby *Gender: Male *Hails from: Dream Land *Alignment: Hero *Species: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Element: Wind, Fire, Lightning *Weapons: Galaxia *Occupation: Knight, General *Title: The Defender of Dream Land Victini *Real Name: Victini *Series: Pokemon *Gender: Unknown *Hails from: Unova Region *Alignment: Hero *Species: Victini *Age: Unknown *Element: Fire, Mindpower, Lightning *Weapons: None *Occupation: Pokemon *Title: The Victory Pokemon Veemon *Real Name: Veemon *Series: Digimon *Gender: Male *Hails from: Digital World *Alignment: Hero *Species: Veemon *Age: Unknown *Element: Fire, Lightning, Light *Weapons: None *Occupation: Digimon *Title: The Destructive Dragon Arceus *Real Name: Arceus *Series: Pokemon *Gender: Unknowm *Hails from: Hall of Origin *Alignment: Hero *Species: Arceus *Age: Unknown *Element: Godlike power *Weapons: None *Occupation: God *Title: The Judgment Pokemon Tabuu *Real Name: Tabuu *Series: Super Smash Bros. *Gender: Unknowm *Hails from: Unknown *Alignment: Villain *Species: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Element: Energy *Weapons: Chain, Giant Shuriken, Laser, Energy Swords *Occupation: God *Title: The Universe Taker Renji Abarai *Real Name: Renji Abarai *Series: Bleach *Gender: Male *Hails from: Soul Society *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human, Shinigami *Age: 17 *Element: Soul, Darkness *Weapons: Zabimaru *Occupation: Soul Reaper, Lieutenant *Title: The Lieutenant of the Sixth Division Kyoko Sakura *Real Name: Kyoko *crunch* Sakura, bitch! *Series: Puella Magi Madoka Magica, what'd you expect? *Gender: I'm a girl *Hails from: Eh, Japan I guess *Alignment: You could... call me a hero *Species: Human, or Magical Girl *Age: 14, count it *Element: Magic, Fire *Weapons: My spear *Occupation: Thief, Magical Girl *Title: The Food Thief Paige *Real Name: Paige *Series: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared *Gender: Female *Hails from: Unknown *Alignment: Villain *Species: Sketchpad *Age: Unknown *Element: Creativity *Weapons: Giant Paintbrush *Occupation: Sketchpad *Title: The Creative Psychopath Freddy Krueger *Real Name: Freddy Krueger *Series: A Nightmare on Elm Street *Gender: Male *Hails from: The Nightmare Realm *Alignment: Villain *Species: Demon *Age: Unknown *Element: Fire *Weapons: Claw Hand *Occupation: Killer *Title: The Nightmare Demon Cell *Real Name: Cell *Series: Dragon Ball Z *Gender: Genderless *Hails from: Dr. Gero's Laboratory *Alignment: Villain *Species: Android *Age: 0 *Element: Ki *Weapons: None *Occupation: Genetic Experiment *Title: The Perfect Being Mewtwo *Real Name: Mewtwo *Series: Pokemon *Gender: Genderless *Hails from: Cinnabar Island *Alignment: Anti-Hero *Species: Mewtwo *Age: Unknown *Element: Mindpower *Weapons: None *Occupation: Genetic Experiment *Title: The Genetic Pokemon Spider-Man *Real Name: Peter Parker *Series: Marvel *Gender: Male *Hails from: New York City *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: 25 *Element: Web *Weapons: None *Occupation: Photographer, Crime-fighter *Title: The Web-Slinger Eren Jaeger *Real Name: Eren Jaeger *Series: Attack on Titan *Gender: Male *Hails from: The Wall Maria *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human/Titan-Shifter *Age: 16 *Element: None *Weapons: 3D Gear, Twin swords *Occupation: Survey Corps Scout *Title: The Rogue Titan M. Bison *Real Name: Master Bison *Series: Street Fighter *Gender: Male *Hails from: Unknown *Alignment: Villain *Species: Human *Age: 59 *Element: Psycho Power *Weapons: None *Occupation: Dictator *Title: The Ruler of Shadaloo Iron Fist *Real Name: Daniel Rand *Series: Marvel *Gender: Male *Hails from: K'un-Lun *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: Unknown *Element: Chi *Weapons: None *Occupation: Martial Artist, Superhero *Title: Wielded of the Iron Fist Goku *Real Name: Son Goku *Series: Dragon Ball Z *Gender: Male *Hails from: Planet Vegeta *Alignment: Hero *Species: Saiyan *Age: 49 *Element: Ki *Weapons: None *Occupation: Radish Farmer, Fighter *Title: The Super Saiyan God Giratina *Real Name: Giratina *Series: Pokemon *Gender: Genderless *Hails from: Distortion World *Alignment: Villain? *Species: Giratina *Age: Unknownn *Element: Antimatter *Weapons: None *Occupation: Ruler of Distortion World *Title: The Renegade Pokemon Scorpion *Real Name: Hanzo Hasashi *Series: Mortal Kombat *Gender: Male *Hails from: Netherrealm *Alignment: Anti hero *Species: Wraith human *Age: Unknown *Element: Fire *Weapons: Sword, spear *Occupation: Wanderer, fighter *Title: The Ninja from Hell Mami Tomoe *Real Name: Mami Tomoe *Series: Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Gender: Female *Hails from: Mitakihara Town *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human, Magical Girl *Age: 15 *Element: Magic *Weapons: Muskets *Occupation: Student, Magical Girl *Title: The Veteran Puella Magi Vash the Stampede *Real Name: Vash the Stampede *Series: Trigun *Gender: Male *Hails from: Unknown *Alignment: Hero *Species: Plant *Age: 131 *Element: Technology *Weapons: Various firearms, hidden knife *Occupation: Fugitive *Title: The 600000 000000 Man Dark Pit *Real Name: Dark Pit *Series: Kid Icarus *Gender: Male *Hails from: Skyworld *Alignment: Anti hero *Species: Angel *Age: 13 *Element: Technology, light, darkness *Weapons: Silver Bow, EZ Cannon, First Blade, Dark Pit Staff, Electroshock Arm, Ogre Club, Violet Arm *Occupation: Fighter *Title: The 3edgy5me clone of Pit Morrigan Aensland *Real Name: Morrigan Aensland *Series: Darkstalkers *Gender: Female *Hails from: Makai *Alignment: Anti hero *Species: Succubus *Age: Unknown *Element: Unknown *Weapons: None *Occupation: Queen of Aensland family *Title: The Sexy Succubus Mario *Real Name: Mario *Series: Super Mario Bros. *Gender: Male *Hails from: Mushroom Kingdom *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: 31 *Element: Fire, Ice *Weapons: Hammer, F.L.U.D.D. *Occupation: Plumber *Title: The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Donkey Kong *Real Name: Donkey Kong *Series: Super Mario Bros./Donkey Kong Country *Gender: Male *Hails from: Kongo Jungle *Alignment: Hero *Species: Gorilla *Age: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: Coconut Gun, Orange Grenades *Occupation: Drifter *Title: The Star-Buster Link *Real Name: Link *Series: The Legend of Zelda *Gender: Male *Hails from: Hyrule *Alignment: Hero *Species: Hylian *Age: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: Master Sword, Bombs, Bow-and-arrow, Boomerang *Occupation: Adventurer *Title: The Hero of Hyrule Kirby *Real Name: Kirby *Series: Kirby *Gender: Male *Hails from: Dream Land *Alignment: Hero *Species: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Element: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth *Weapons: Sword, Hammer, Bombs, Parasol *Occupation: Star Warrior *Title: The Star Warrior Pikachu *Real Name: Pikachu *Series: Pokemon *Gender: Male *Hails from: Kanto *Alignment: Hero *Species: Pikachu *Age: Unknown *Element: Lightning *Weapons: None *Occupation: Pokemon Fighter *Title: The Mouse Pokemon Samus *Real Name: Samus Aran *Series: Metroid *Gender: Female *Hails from: Zebes *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: Unknown *Element: Technology *Weapons: Arm Cannon *Occupation: Bounty Hunter *Title: The Space Hunter Yoshi *Real Name: Yoshi *Series: Super Mario Bros./Yoshi's Island *Gender: Male *Hails from: Mushroom Kingdom *Alignment: Hero *Species: Dinosaur *Age: Unknown *Element: Fire *Weapons: Koopa Shells *Occupation: Pet Dinosaur *Title: The Hungry Dinosaur Fox *Real Name: Fox McCloud *Series: Star Fox *Gender: Male *Hails from: Lylat System *Alignment: Hero *Species: Fox *Age: Unknown *Element: Fire *Weapons: Blaster, Reflector *Occupation: Pilot *Title: The Defender of the Lylat System Captain Falcon *Real Name: Douglas Jay Falcon *Series: F-Zero *Gender: Male *Hails from: Unknown *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: 36 *Element: Fire *Weapons: None *Occupation: Racer/Bounty Hunter *Title: The Manly Racer Jigglypuff *Real Name: Jigglypuff *Series: Pokemon *Gender: Female *Hails from: Kanto *Alignment: Hero *Species: Jigglypuff *Age: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: None *Occupation: Pokemon fighter *Title: The Master Hypnotist Ness *Real Name: Ness *Series: EarthBound *Gender: Male *Hails from: Onett *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: 13 *Element: Fire, Lightning, Light *Weapons: Baseball Bat, Yo-yo, Slingshot *Occupation: Student *Title: The Kid Who Saved The World Luigi *Real Name: Luigi *Series: Super Mario Bros. *Gender: Male *Hails from: Mushroom Kingdom *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: 31 *Element: Fire, Lightning *Weapons: Hammer, Poltergust 3000 *Occupation: Plumber *Title: The Hero of- oh wait this is Luigi we're talking about Maka *Real Name: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans *Series: Soul Eater *Gender: Female, Male *Hails from: Death City *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human, Human/Scythe *Age: 16 *Element: Soul Resonance *Weapons: Soul Eater *Occupation: Students/Grim Reapers *Title: Team Soul Eater Ruby *Real Name: Ruby Rose *Series: RWBY *Gender: Female *Hails from: Remnant *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: 15 *Element: Dust, Aura, Semblance *Weapons: Crescent Rose *Occupation: Student, Huntress *Title: The Aspiring Huntress BEN Drowned *Real Name: Ben *Series: The Legend of Zelda *Gender: Male *Hails from: The Majora's Mask Cartridge *Alignment: Villain *Species: Ghost *Age: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: None *Occupation: Game glitch *Title: The Glitch Ghost Missingno. *Real Name: Missingno. *Series: Pokemon *Gender: None *Hails from: Kanto *Alignment: Anti-hero *Species: Glitch Pokemon *Age: None *Element: None *Weapons: None *Occupation: Game glitch *Title: The Glitch Pokemon Dr. Strange *Real Name: Steven Strange *Series: Marvel Comics *Gender: Male *Hails from: New York City *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: 80 *Element: Magic *Weapons: Eye of Agamotto *Occupation: Sorcerer, Superhero *Title: The Sorcerer Supreme Kefka *Real Name: Kefka Palazzo *Series: Final Fantasy *Gender: Male *Hails from: Ghestahlian Empire *Alignment: Villain *Species: Human, God *Age: Unknown *Element: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Light *Weapons: Morningstar *Occupation: Clown, God *Title: The God of Magic Bebop & Rocksteady *Real Name: Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko *Series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Gender: Male *Hails from: New York City *Alignment: Villain *Species: Mutants *Age: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: Guns, chains, golden hammer *Occupation: Foot Clan Soldiers *Title: The Dim-Witted Mutants Magikarp *Real Name: Magikarp *Series: Pokemon *Gender: Unknown *Hails from: Kanto *Alignment: N/A *Species: Magikarp *Age: Unknown *Element: Water *Weapons: None *Occupation: Pokemon fighter *Title: The Fish Pokemon B.B. Hood *Real Name: Baby Bonnie Hood *Series: Darkstalkers *Gender: Female *Hails from: Unknown *Alignment: Anti-hero *Species: Human *Age: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: Machete, Sub-machine guns, pistols, Uzi, apple grenades, missiles, mines, daggers, molotov cocktails, rock, basket *Occupation: Darkhunter *Title: The Young Darkhunter Bigby Wolf *Real Name: Bigby Wolf *Series: DC's Fables *Gender: Male *Hails from: Fabletown *Alignment: Anti-hero *Species: Lycanthrope *Age: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: None *Occupation: Sheriff, Detective *Title: The Sheriff of Fabletown Dante *Real Name: Dante *Series: Devil May Cry *Gender: Male *Hails from: Unknown *Alignment: Hero *Species: Half-Human, Half-Demon *Age: Unknown *Element: Fire, Ice, Air, Light *Weapons: Rebellion, Cerberus, Agni & Rudra, Nevan, Ifrit, Gilgamesh, Lucifer, Ebony & Ivory, Coyote-A, Spiral, Grenadegun, Artemis, Nightmare-b, Pandora *Occupation: Demon killer *Title: The Son of Sparda The Demoman *Real Name: Tavish Finnegan DeGroot *Series: Team Fortress *Gender: Male *Hails from: Unknown *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: Grenade launcher, stickybomb launcher *Occupation: Demolition man, mercenary *Title: The Demoman Gambit *Real Name: Remy LeBeau *Series: Marvel *Gender: Male *Hails from: Unknown *Alignment: Hero *Species: Mutant *Age: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: Telescopic Bo Staff, cards, throwing spikes, knives *Occupation: Vigilante Sasuke Uchiha *Real Name: Sasuke Uchiha *Series: Naruto *Gender: Male *Hails from: Hidden Leaf Village *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: 17 *Element: Fire, Lighting *Weapons: Kunai, wire strings, bow and arrow, shuriken, katar, Sword of Kusanagi *Occupation: Genin *Title: The Last Uchiha Dan Hibiki *Real Name: Dan Hibiki *Series: Street Fighter *Gender: Male *Hails from: Unknown *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: None *Occupation: Martial Arts Teacher *Title: The Worst Street Fighter Ash Ketchum *Real Name: Ash Ketchum *Series: Pokemon *Gender: Male *Hails from: Pallet Town *Alignment: Hero *Species: Human *Age: 10 *Element: Aura *Weapons: None *Occupation: Pokemon Trainer *Title: The Rising Pokemon Master Ghost Rider *Real Name: Ghost Rider *Series: Marvel *Gender: Male *Hails from: Texas *Alignment: Anti hero *Species: Hellspawn *Age: Unknown *Element: Hellfire *Weapons: Mystic Chain *Occupation: Stunt Rider *Title: The Spirit of Vengeance Alucard *Real Name: Alucard *Series: Hellsing *Gender: Male *Hails from: England *Alignment: Anti hero *Species: Vampire *Age: Over 600 *Element: None *Weapons: .454 Casull, Jackal *Occupation: Vampire Hunter *Title: Hellsing's Trump Card Lelouch vi Britannia *Real Name: Lelouch vi Britannia *Series: Code Geass *Gender: Male *Hails from: Britannia *Alignment: Anti hero *Species: Human *Age: 17 *Element: Geass *Weapons: Britannian Pistol *Occupation: Student *Title: The Leader of the Black Knights Light Yagami *Real Name: Light Yagami *Series: Death Note *Gender: Male *Hails from: Japan *Alignment: Villain *Species: Human *Age: 18 *Element: None *Weapons: Pistol, knife, Death Note *Occupation: Student, Detective *Title: The Killer With a Notebook Voldo *Real Name: Voldo *Series: Soulcalibur *Gender: Male *Hails from: Italy *Alignment: Villain *Species: Human *Age: 67 *Element: None *Weapons: Jamadhar Katars *Occupation: Guardian of the Money Pit *Title: Nightmare's Right-Hand Man Vega *Real Name: Vega *Series: Street Fighter *Gender: Male *Hails from: Spain *Alignment: Villain *Species: Human *Age: Unknown *Element: None *Weapons: Claw Hand *Occupation: Bullfighter *Title: The Spanish Ninja More to come... Character quotes Coming soon... Character movesets Coming soon... Category:Blog posts